Enemies or Lovers?
by Shiny Ryuichi Sakuma
Summary: YAOI! The Sons are against the Briefs in this Romeo/Juliet type story....kinda that. Hmm. Nehoo. Trunks decides to crash the annual Son ball when, quite unexpectedly he meets Goten. The two have never seen each other so they are unaware of who the other i
1. Chance

disclaimers: I own it all!!! HAHAHAHAHA! Wanna see *shows documentation*  
  
Goten: Its not real  
  
AK: WHAT?!  
  
Goten: *grabs paper and tears it up* Thank Kami she doesn't own it.  
  
Ak: Your just scared that I'd have yummy, lemony scenes with you and Trunks. @_@  
  
ENEMIES OR LOVERS?  
  
"Once again, there has been a violent rift between the Son family and the Briefs family. Today, in downtown West City near the infamous Capsule Corporation, a brawl erupted between Son Pan and Briefs Bura. The two teenage girls were seen emitting a strange energy ball that was directed towards the other. Currently, both have been released from custody just mintues ago when their parents arrived on scence at the courthouse. Stay tuned for further updates on the situation." Twenty one year old Son Goten wearily clicked the power button on the remote control. His niece had got into yet another disagreement with Bura. Those two were worse than their fathers. Goten ran a hand through his messy, ebony locks. The murky, brown eyes reflected nights of insomnia. The heir to the Son lineage rose from his seat admid the cushions of the relaxion room. He felt like doing anything but relaxing.  
  
Goten stared from the window at the darkening sky above. He glanced at the grandfather clock. 7:30. It was high time he dressed for the annual ball his mother threw. The young man painstakingly limped to his room, his aching bones overcoming him for such a young age. He stretched his back, the kinks working themselves out. Taking a quick shower, he dressed in the costume he wore every year; an angel. Goten smirked. The sheer absurdity of him being angel was actually quite humorous. He was anything but that. Used as pawn in his father's sick and twisted game against the Briefs family. Goten himself had never associated with anyone in the rival family, he being kept inside so ensure his saftey. He knew he was the weakest of the Saiyans, save the girls. Goten sighed deeply, pulling the powder white wig over his natural hair. He stared into the mirror and hardly recognized himself. (an: think Bakura from Yugioh) The only reality that it was himself was the lively, dark eyes that seldomnly shone with mirth these days. It used to be, before the heavy arguing, his eyes sparkled with curiousity and innocence. That image was shatterted when he was first used in the deadly game.  
  
Goten shook the gloomy cloud that was lingering over his head and adopted his best, classic, I'm-not-really-happy-but-you-can't-tell smile as he pulled the double doors that led into the ballroom. As expected, he was bombarded by a mixture of people; some male, some female. Just staring at all the people made him queasy. His questing eyes finally sought what they were looking for; his father and mother. The dark haired, dark eyed duo were calmly chatting with the more regal of society. Goten suppressed the urge to just scream his pain to the crowded room. Instead, he shook several of his father's colleagues hands and even danced with one of their daughter's. She was beautiful, but it didn't cure the hollow ache inside Goten's chest. He sent her to another man who happily obliged to dance with her.  
  
Goten waved dismissevly at his father who nodded. Goten could feel those keen eyes boring into his back. His father had changed drastically since he regained his memories of the life of the Saiyans. He was no longer the happy-go-lucky idiot that everyone loved. He was now something everyone hated but he was admired nonetheless. He was a hero after all. How many times had he saved the planet? Dozens. Goten still remembered the day his mother had hit his father on the head, in the same spot, that had caused him to switch to Kakarrotto. It was then, that Goku had waged war on Vegeta, that only one family could rule Earth.  
  
Goten came to a pause when he reached the impressive fish tank. Exotic fish of even more exotic colors swam lazily, not caring about their surroundings. Goten secretly wished he become a fish and have no worries. Through the glass, Goten could make out another figure. The other person's image was blurred from the glass but he could faintly distinguish the guise of a devil, complete with horns and tail. The most striking thing was the person's eyes, a clear, popsicle blue....  
  
* * *  
  
Trunks Briefs brushed his lavendar hair behind his ears for the upteenth time, seething with fury every time a strand escaped. He refused to use hair spray on his fine locks, complaining that the damage would be irreversible. Seeing his chance, he pulled the hoodie of the crimson jumpsuit over his head. Finally, no strands were showing. He adopted his stoic persona, despite the merriness of his outfit. His parents would have his head if they knew where he was going. He and his friends had decided to crash the party that was being held at the Son Mansion.  
  
Trunks nervously shrinked into the leather of the converitble, desperately praying that he wasn't discovered by the guards at the gates of the mansion. However, the men's gazes barely flickered over him. Letting loose a mouthful of air he had been holding, he relapsed once again into the cold demeanor that had been trademarked by his father, Vegeta. Trunks shifted his form, muscles rippling from under the tight costume. He was feeling a little nervous, okay very nervous, and something else he wasn't quite sure of.  
  
Yusuke prodded his friend as the car parked in the expansive driveway, the valet taking the keys. "Come on Trunks." The trio went inside, nodding to the servants at the door. Trunks stared around at all the people, immediately recognizing Goku and Chichi. He had to bite his tongue to quit from lashing out at the unsuspecting pair. After giving the two his best death glare, Trunks followed his two friends to the refreshment table. Yusuke and Sano ladled their glasses with punch, idly watching the girls in the crowd.  
  
Trunks attention was elsewhere however. His gaze went to the a huge fish tank. He sauntered over to it and noticed, gratefully, that there wasn't another soul in sight. He stared at the fish, especially the bright yellow Sun Fish. Trunks paused, sensing another person in the room with him. He stared at the person, entranced by the way the light reflected in the chocolate orbs...  
  
* * *  
  
Like it? Love it? Hate it? Want me to die?  
  
Hmm. I choose the first two. ^_^  
  
Review Pretty Please. I'll give you......hmm....Vegeta!! Maybe not...Hmm. How about some cookies?  
  
Well, here's a song for this chapter.  
  
JUST FALLIN IN LOVE  
  
Winding staircase, the time dropping lightly  
  
The moment you turned to me,  
  
I felt the perplexity of my heart  
  
Have we met before?  
  
Or is it just Deja Vu?  
  
It's like a mysterious dream  
  
JUST FALLIN'IN LOVE maybe before we were born  
  
TAKE ME UP WITH YOU looking down from a star far away  
  
As clear as glass, the feeling taught me  
  
within me flowing people, there is nothing  
  
In such an ordinary life  
  
Before I'm buried  
  
Please come take me  
  
JUST FALLIN'IN LOVE I had a feeling we would meet  
  
TAKE ME UP WITH YOU in many earnest nights  
  
I realized when I fell in love with you  
  
The strings of destiny are always shaking  
  
JUST FALLIN'IN LOVE maybe before we were born  
  
TAKE ME UP WITH YOU looking down from a star far away 


	2. Meeting

disclaimers: I own it all!!! HAHAHAHAHA! Wanna see *shows documentation*  
  
Goten: Its not real  
  
AK: WHAT?!  
  
Goten: *grabs paper and tears it up* Thank Kami she doesn't own it.  
  
Ak: Your just scared that I'd have yummy, lemony scenes with you and Trunks. @_@  
  
In case your confused, or get confused, Trunks and Goten do not know that the other is who they are. That means, they don't even know the others names. Okay? ^_^ Hope that helped.  
  
ENEMIES OR LOVERS?  
  
Goten was mesmerized. The other was the one to initiate some type of response. All Goten could do while the person dissappeared behind the wall was breathe and he nearly forgot to do that. Those eyes, those deep deep blue eyes, amazed Goten. He'd never seen such intelligence, grace, and warmth all in one bundle. Goten found himself becoming nervous. He glanced up and was lost in an ocean of blue. Goten was startled when he realized that the person was another male. He blushed, the pink tinge painting his cheeks and making him appear so innocent.  
  
The other chuckled, cerulean depths twinkling merrily. He leaned closer to Goten. "You'd think you'd never been around another guy before. I'm Trunks." Trunks stuck his hand out to the angel in front of him. After turning several more shades of red, he excepted the offered hand. The touch was tender, intricate webs of emotions trapping the two young men in its snare. Trunks joking demeanor immediately collapsed when that small, warm hand latched onto his.  
  
"I'm Goten. Its..its nice to meet you," Goten responded with the courtesy his mother had installed into him at a young age. His breath was coming in short pants, his heart was racing beyond control. 'Whats wrong with me? Noone has ever affected me like this and this person's a guy, like me! I shouldn't be acting this way....but it feels so right. As if I've been waiting for him. Am I gay?'  
  
'Who is the guy? I've never seen him before but...he must be pretty important to be here at this party. He's so beautiful.' Trunks examined the innocent face, from the wide, honest eyes to the aristocratic nose, to the high cheekbones and full lips. 'Since when was I gay?' Trunks, normally, would've shuddered when thinking that but not this time. 'It doesn't feel wrong. Not with him.'  
  
Goten dropped Trunks hand, flushing as he advoided looking at the blue eyed prince in front of him. "Are..are you with someone here? I haven't seen you before at these parties."  
  
Trunks paniced. What did he say? He didn't know anybody there! 'Calm down. Just play it cool. As long as those puppy dog eyes aren't staring at me, I should be fine. I could melt into those eyes.' Trunks mentally kicked himself. 'Can't think this way about him....can't.' "Does it matter?"  
  
"I guess not."  
  
Trunks regained his bearings. He glanced at the crowded ballroom. He could see his friends flirting with several girls. Trunks caught site of a door that obviously led to the balcony. He started for the doors, waiting for the younger boy to catch on. As soon as Goten was behind him, Trunks stepped outside. The cool breeze of the night air curled itself around his body, blowing the lavendar locks lazily. He leaned casually against the railing, taking in the pristine view. It was obvious that the Son Mansion was the more stunning of the two manors. Huge, elaborate, and graced with Chichi's sense of decorum, it was magnificent.  
  
Goten timidly, almost shyly, stood beside Trunks. He gnawed his lower lip. He'd never been good at initiating conversations and it didn't appear Trunks was going to any time soon. Braving the brawling emotions coursing through his blood, he said, "Do you live around here?"  
  
Trunks snapped from this thoughts at that soft voice. He turned his head to fully take in Goten's features. "Yes," he heard himself mutter. He stepped forward, his and the other boys bodies in close proximity of touching. His fingers darted to the snow haired wig and he gently removed it. Lopsided raven locks waved in the wind, free of the burdensome captivity. Trunks breath was caught as he stared at Goten, entire handsome qualities free to explore with his eyes. He was entranced.  
  
Goten, following the others actions, pulled the hoodie of the devil costume past Trunks shoulders. The lavendar hair fell free, the strands shimmering underneath the moonlight. Purple blended with blue in the most beautiful mix Goten had ever seen.  
  
A sound came from within, causing both boys to jump back and both blushed. Goten clasped his hands in front of his waist, thumbs fidgeting nervously. The clamor resounded louder, a few screams erupting. Trunks and Goten's heads snapped up, running towards the doors. A fight had erupted between Yusuke and Sona with some of the hotheaded young men, both drunk and not seeing straight. Somewhere, one of them had drawn a gun and was waving it around madly. Goten could see his father, eyes blazing teal with fury as he approached the duo.  
  
Trunks could not-would not-see his friends murdered by Goku. He also didn't want to leave Goten, not when he knew so little. Trunks cupped Goten's chin in his palms, running the calloused thumbs across velvetly smooth lips. Goten's eyes closed as he leaned in to the gentle caress. "Goten," Trunks whispered.  
  
"Yes Trunks?"  
  
"We..we don't know each other and I know that we're both men and I'm not sure whats happening to me or why I'm doing this but-"  
  
Goten cut him off. "It doesn't matter Trunks. I feel it too."  
  
"Goten, will we see each other again? How will I find you?"  
  
"....I can't tell you. Not now. Just know if this is right then we will meet again, thats a promise."  
  
"A promise." Trunks whimpered slightly when Goten pulled Trunks closer. The two crushed their lips together in a passionate kiss. Time stopped for them both. All they wanted was to relish in the warmth and love that flowed from one body into the other but it was over too soon. Trunks could see Goku ready to pounce and apprehend his friends. He withdrew, painstakingly. "I have to go Goten. I'm sorry. I wish I could stay but I can't. We'll find each other again." Trunks captured Goten's lips again before taking off in a run.  
  
"Trunks," Goten whispered to the air. The word was carried on the fine fringes of air.  
  
* * *  
  
Now that I think about it, this is way off Romeo/juliet...but i guess its the same storyline.  
  
Thanks for reviewing. Means so much!! *squeals*  
  
Jupitor Knight: You were the first reviewer! Major kudos for you! B.K: See, I updated as soon as possible Serena: *laughs at Goten* See, she called herself MY fan!! HAHAHA! I have a fan! ^_^ Hungry Saiyajin lover: Lol, sure you can have yummiclicious Trunks in the spandex. ^_~ Saiyangirl*dbz*dbgt: Whee! My favorite reviewer!!! Yay! Hmm, you can have Goten! lime: You'll just have to wait, won't you. :P lora-helen: Glad you ate my cookies! Noone else ate them. :( Lol. Don't you just hate bad muses? I know I do. But Q seems to be nice. *waves at Q* tobun: Another great supporter of my fics (can you believe I'm in the process of writing another. Aye Karumba! animekid: It won't be that! I promise... I will reverse the ending. I'm a sap Lady Solaris: No need to get huffy with me! lol. ^_^ I'll finish this story ASAP. I promise. Leaf: *glomps leaf* My hugest supporter. Supported from the very beginning of my writing! Don't you worry Leaf, no bishies are gonna get killed, at least not those two. I'm a sucker for fluff, what can I say? ^_^ And cute is the right word. Aye, I'm not supposed to write cute. Its against my image but, I suppose thats all I know how to write. Marhsmallowly fluffy. Speaking of marshmallows.....  
  
(hee hee, who watched todays DBZ? I did! Did you see Buu? That was silly. Did you see Videl admit her feelings?! I was like, no way! And another thing, I hate the English DBZ. I mean I like it but, lol, its like twenty episodes shorter than the subbed Japanese. :( So, we miss seeing those hot bishies. Am I ranting? I think so! ^_^ Poor Bulma-san. Sigh. OOH! What about little Goten and Trunks? Wasn't that cute? All cuddled close? Lol. Now, if the Funi. ppl would just throw in some yaoi......:P) 


	3. If i could only see you again

disclaimers: I own it all!!! HAHAHAHAHA! Wanna see *shows documentation*  
  
Goten: Its not real  
  
AK: WHAT?!  
  
Goten: *grabs paper and tears it up* Thank Kami she doesn't own it.  
  
Ak: Your just scared that I'd have yummy, lemony scenes with you and Trunks. @_@  
  
In case your confused, or get confused, Trunks and Goten do not know that the other is who they are. That means, they don't even know the others names. Okay? ^_^ Hope that helped.  
  
ENEMIES OR LOVERS?  
  
Goten stared from the sun room's windows at the torrents of rain that sluggishly descended to the ground below from the darkened the clouds. His relfection greeted him and Goten winced at how forlorn his appearance was. His lips were curled into a frown, his brown eyes were darkened with misery. It had been nearly a week since the ball and he yet had to come across Trunks. Goten shifted in the seat, resting his chin against his knees. To an outside observer it would seem to as if it was a child and not an adult that was in the plush armchair. "Trunks, where are you?" Goten whispered.  
  
"Master Goten! What are you doing here sir?! You should be readying yourself for the meeting with your mother and father," Goten's personal servant, Nyobe, said as she came inside the room. She was an older woman who had cared for the young heir since he was ten. Nyobe sighed, resting a worn hand on Goten's shoulder. "Master Goten..are you alright?"  
  
Goten peered up at Nyobe, seeking answers. To Goten, Nyobe was the only friend he had ever made that would not backstab him. As heir to the Son name, Goten was forced to spend most of his entire life inside, studying and learning the ways of the trade. Goten opened his mouth to speak but shut it in indecision. What did he want to ask? Would Nyobe shun him like his parents and peers no doubt would? "Nyobe...have you ever been in love?"  
  
Nyobe was taken aback by her master's question but all surprise was thrown to the wayside at the sincereness in Goten's eyes and voice. "......I was once. When I was younger, about your age."  
  
"What..what happened to him?"  
  
"He died during the war, the one that first sparked the rivalry between your father and the Briefs. I was to be married to him that spring but, this is not the time to think about the past. You must always live in the present and never concern yourself with your past or your future. Take each day in stride and you'll soon realize that," Nyobe leaned closer, "all good things come to those who wait. That includes love." Straightening herself, she smiled at the awed expression on her young charge's face. Winking, she said, "Come on Master Goten. We must get you to your parents. Kami knows what royal fit they would have."  
  
Goten chuckled, all the while wondering just how much Nyobe knew of himself and Trunks. He held her arm. "Ny..nyobe? How...how did you know? Do you know where I can find the person?"  
  
"Goten," Nyobe discarded the formal title and opted with the equal one. Goten didn't mind as he waited for her to continue. "I'm not dumb. I saw the way you've been acting since that ball and I know that you met someone but I don't know who. Goten, you must be patient. The person that has stolen your heart is out there. He hasn't vanished. Are you ready to leave now?"  
  
Goten nodded, a smile gracing his lips. "Thanks Nyobe. I needed to hear that."  
  
"Anytime Master Goten."  
  
* * *  
  
Goten sank into one of the chairs that occupied the council room. As heir, he was given the seat on the right side of his father with his mother on the left side. Goten kept his face impassive as the large Saiyan sank into the chair beside him. Goku titled his head in a formal greeting. If this was ten years before, the overly innocent man would have let out a whoop and then clapped him on the back but not this Goku. This Goku was dark and shrewd. Chichi followed suit, eyes as cold as Goku's. Several minutes passed and the rest of the Son household entered. Gohan, Videl, and Pan muttered greetings to the others.  
  
Goku's gaze hardened. "It appears that the Briefs were here last week at the ball. It was their son, he inflitrated the party. He didn't seem to have any hidden objectives, just to have a good time but to step foot on my property is considered death. I will not stand for this any longer. The boy may not have indirectly started this but I'm going to put and end to this feud, with Vegeta's blood."  
  
The last, spoken in such blind rage and determination, caused a chill to shiver down Goten's spine. Had it not been so long ago when Goku called the other man friend and ally? Chichi nodded her affirmation. "I agree. They must be stopped one last time."  
  
"When do you intend to confront Vegeta and his family?" Gohan asked, arms crossed in front of chest. Videl, who was every bit considered a Son, was hanging from his elbow.  
  
A smirk twisted Goku's features. "Soon, son, very soon."  
  
Thirteen year old Pan wriggled in her seat, dark hair plastered to the nape of her neck. She shot Goten a quick glance and she decided to keep her mouth shut. She loved her uncle dearly and she was the only one that could see that Goten was against the bloodshed. Pan sighed inaudibly. For as young as she was, she knew pain when she saw it. She made a mental note to speak with her uncle later.  
  
* * *  
  
Goten refused to ride in the limo with his family, instead he decided to walk to the nearby park. After he was returned home, he slipped into something more comfortable and with hands in his pockets, Goten sorrowfully made his way to the entrance of the vast park. It wasn't as if he agreed with the Briefs, but he didn't enjoy the blood that spilled because of each other. Nyobe's fiancee was just one of many innocent casulaties. Goten rubbed at his burning eyes, refusing to shed the tears he had cried a dozen times before.  
  
Goten passed the willow tree, its limbs bending and it reminded Goten of himself. Only supported by the strong willpower of his love for Trunks. Goten laughed, Trunks name being the same as the strength of the tree, its trunk. "Seems we both have our own Trunks...."  
  
Laughing behind Goten caused the young man to spin around and he nearly tripped had a pair of arms not caught him. "You always talk to yourself?" that voice was what had been haunting Goten's entire week.  
  
* * *  
  
I'm evil!!! Cliffies!! I'm in the process of writing the next chappie as i write this.  
  
Mac: I'm glad I have someone addicted! Wow, its a drug! :P  
  
Leaf: You should feel special. ^_^ I was bouncing too and I was feeling all sappy. Lol. Maybe thats why I wrote these. Hmm.  
  
Jack V Briefs: Okay, here it is! Now, write!!! ^_^  
  
dbz-fan: You and me both  
  
Saiyangrl*dbz*dbgt: You know, I should be getting used to writing your name by now. Lol. *glomps* I love reading your reviews! Their always so long and I love long reviews! You love my fic. *cries* Yes, Goten is yours! ^_~ Have fun with him! Lol, keep him fed. Two hot bishies.... If I was a genius I'd figure out a way to mass produce Goten and Trunks look a likes. Imagine... Yeah, we get screwed over so much here in America. Time to move to another place. I can't wait to see the rest! Specially Gogeta! (only seen the pics, never seen him in action)  
  
And the children all nestled in their beds, with visions of Goten plums and Trunks pops in their heads..... (Um, why did I just do that? Christmas mood I suppose. Hmm. Ooh, I should do that. Hee hee. A parody on Twas the night before Christmas! WHEE! I rant too much. :P)  
  
THANKS FOR REVIEWING EVERYONE!!!!!! 


	4. Truths

disclaimers: I own it all!!! HAHAHAHAHA! Wanna see *shows documentation*  
  
Goten: Its not real  
  
AK: WHAT?!  
  
Goten: *grabs paper and tears it up* Thank Kami she doesn't own it.  
  
Ak: Your just scared that I'd have yummy, lemony scenes with you and Trunks. @_@  
  
In case your confused, or get confused, Trunks and Goten do not know that the other is who they are. That means, they don't even know the others names. Okay? ^_^ Hope that helped.  
  
ENEMIES OR LOVERS?  
  
Standing, with hands resting on Goten's hips was the person who had filled every waking and sleeping minute of the entire week. "You always talk to yourself?" The blue eyes twinkled with playfullness. With the sound of Trunks voice, Goten broke down into fits of sobs. Trunks was taken aback by the sudden display of emotions. "G..Goten? Are you alright? Did I do something wrong? Please tell me!"  
  
Goten raised his eyes to meet Trunks. "You haven't done anything wrong Trunks. I was scared I'd never see you again. I never gave you my address or phone number and..I was so deppressed! I wanted to see you said bad and I started to track you down when I realized I didn't even know your last name."  
  
Trunks held Goten a little closer as the younger of the two started to sob even louder against his chest. Beneathe intense joy of seeing Goten, Trunks was also hit with a twinge of fear. If Goten found out his real name, would he turn away in fear. Would he hate him? Noone wanted to be around either family, noone wanted to get close. Trunks inclined his head closer. "Goten, don't cry. We made a promise and its by chance I saw you. I..I got into an arguement with my father concerning...some details of an arrangement and I came here." Trunks sighed, breathing in Goten's scent. It was familiar somehow. "Goten, do you believe in destiny?"  
  
"I never did before but now I do." Goten blushed.  
  
"Come on," Trunks said, arm still around Goten's waist as they settled onto the grass. Trunks leaned against the base of one of the maple trees, Goten resting his head against his shoulder. Trunks took Goten's hands, enterlacing it with his own. "Goten......do you love me?"  
  
"What?" Goten's eyes snapped open at the question. He searched his heart and there was nothing to contradict the emotions. "I..I do Trunks."  
  
"I love you too Goten. Is it wierd to be feeling like this?"  
  
"Never." Trunks kissed Goten's cheek, moving the smaller framed boy against his chest, arms snaking around his waist. Goten sighed contently and burrowed further into the warm confine. Trunks was so content. Nothing else mattered but him and the person he'd chosen to love. It didn't matter that niether knew very much about the other but it just felt so right. "Hmm, Goten. I dont think I've ever been this happy."  
  
"Me either Trunks." Goten butterfly kissed Trunks neck, a shiver trembling the other boys form. "Your like a dream come true Trunks. I just dont know anything about you and I dont care."  
  
"I know you dont care Goten but-"  
  
Trunks was cut off by a gasp. Both broke the gaze they had pinned on one another to see Nyobe standing, her jaw hitting the ground. Then her face hardened grimly, lips pressed in a firm line. Goten stood quickly. "Ny..Nyobe? What is it? Whats wrong?!" Goten was frantic. He had NEVER seen his caretaker so peeved.  
  
"You fool!" Nyobe spit out, glaring at Trunks. "That boy is the son of your enemy." Goten's blood chilled in his veins. "He is Trunks Briefs, only son to Vegeta." Goten glanced at Trunks, not hearing the words from Nyobe's mouth.  
  
Trunks eyes grew wider when he pieced the puzzle together. 'He didnt want to tell me who he was. The reason he was at the Son mansion and now...what that woman said.' "A Son..." Trunks breathed, the intense severity of their tryst weighing on his shouders. Trunks, stunned, watched Goten shake his head and leave for the limo. Nyobe sent a scatching glare at Trunks before she joined Goten. Trunks, for the first time in his life, cried.  
  
* * *  
  
Thanks for reviewing!! ^_^  
  
lime: Yeah, Truten is what I live for :P I wont leave ya hanging.  
  
someone: Lol, here it is! Calm down!  
  
lora-helen: Lol. Q is the nice one of the group? And Twowa seems to be the mean one. B doesnt do much, does he? Lol. Glad they liked the cookies! :P Anyways, wow all the flattery for my fic. I'm so happy you liked it. Reviews like that make me write faster!!! 


	5. A proposal

disclaimers: I own it all!!! HAHAHAHAHA! Wanna see *shows documentation*  
  
Goten: Its not real  
  
AK: WHAT?!  
  
Goten: *grabs paper and tears it up* Thank Kami she doesn't own it.  
  
Ak: Your just scared that I'd have yummy, lemony scenes with you and Trunks. @_@  
  
ENEMIES OR LOVERS?  
  
Goten collasped in a fit of hysterical convulsions as the sobs racked his body unmericifully. His head was buried in his mattress, hands grabbing the sheets beneath him. 'He's my enemy! He is Trunks Briefs. He is the one that I'm supposed to hate enough to kill, not love enough to kill myself from being away from him! This isn't fair! Why?! WHY?! The only love I've ever known, sprung from my only hate. Had I seen it earlier, then maybe I wouldn't have fallen so deep. Trunks!' Goten wailed. 'He told me he loved me and I told him I loved him. I do! He loves me too! I can see it in his eyes and sense it in his ki. What do I do? Should I go behind my parent's backs and be with him? Will he even want me after learning that I'm a Son?'  
  
Goten wasn't aware of his bedroom door opening nor did he feel the light weight settle on the bed beside him. A hand reached out and brushed aside the raven locks that cascaded over his face. He leaned into the touch and stifled his sobbing. "Uncle Goten...are you going to be okay?"  
  
"I'll be fine Pan. Don't you worry about me! I run, I hide, but I never lie!" Goten tried his hardest to keep his voice from breaking as he stared at his small niece. Pan just cocked her head to the side and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "You don't believe me, do you?"  
  
"Nope. Uncle Goten, why are you hurt? Did someone break your heart?"  
  
"You could say that." Goten sat up and rested his back against the headboard. He shut his mouth, not willing to continue. He didn't want to spill his secret to Pan, as much as he knew she'd keep it safe. He wanted to tell her. To have someone else to talk to about it.  
  
Pan took Goten's hand in hers. "Please uncle..please tell me whats bothering you. I hate to see you sad!"  
  
"Pan...."  
  
"I may be young but I'm not stupid. I can help, even its just by lending a shoulder to cry on."  
  
Goten stared into the brown eyes so much like his own. Goten sighed. "Alright Pan. I'll tell you but please, you need to keep an open mind during this and you...you can't hate me."  
  
"I could never hate you Uncle Goten."  
  
"Thanks Pan. It..it happened only a little while ago at the party. I met...him." Goten paused, thinking Pan might interrupt. She didn't. "He was so beautiful and I felt alive when I was with him. I have never been happy Pan, you know that already though."  
  
Pan nodded and squeezed his hand. "I know Uncle. I could see through those fake smiles. I have noticed that you have been happier since then."  
  
"Hai, because of him. We didn't meet again until today. That sounds pathetic, ne? I had only seen him once before and yet I knew I was in love. Yes, I love him," Goten said, noting the gaped expression on his ebony haired niece's face. "He loves me too."  
  
"Then what the hell is the problem?!"  
  
"His name is....is...Trunks Briefs."  
  
Pan's eyes widened. "WHAT?!"  
  
"I didn't know it then, until Nyobe told me. Do you see why I'm so upset Pan? I love him and he is my enemy. You hate me now..don't you?"  
  
Pan laughed. "I could never hate you Uncle! I love you. Does he make you happy?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Then go to him!"  
  
"I can't Pan! Don't you understand that?! As the heir to the Son throne, to be gay is like...like the worst curse that can be named! Dad would flip his lid if he knew about that. He's expecting me to mate with a female so that the Son lineage can continue. And, if he knew that I was in love with his rival's son, he'd kill me!"  
  
"Damn you Goten!" Pan snapped, causing her uncle's eyes to widen. "How can you be so cruel?! Don't you think that Trunks is hurting too? Who gives a damn what Grandpa thinks. Your stronger than him Uncle, you can win against him."  
  
Goten blushed. "I..I am stronger than him but...I don't want to upset Dad more than I already have. He's dissappointed in me as it is. I don't deserve love and happiness."  
  
Pan slapped Goten hard against his cheek. "Don't you dare!! How can you say that Goten?!" Pan sighed, watching the twin trails of tears slide down his cheeks. "I'm sorry Goten. Listen, I'm going to go home. I want you think long and hard about what you feel for Trunks. If you love him as much as you claim, then you will not care what Grandpa will do." Pan kissed Goten's red cheek. "Do what feels right. Bye Uncle."  
  
Goten stared after his niece in silence. He knew the girl was right. He had some serious soul seraching to do.  
  
* * *  
  
Trunks composed himself as his mother buzzed him to her office. Tears were gone, leaving behind a frigid coldness that Trunks himself was scared of. Since he'd learned of Goten's identity, he had cried. Never before in his life did he think he would. Trunks entered Bulma's office, stoic. "You called?"  
  
"Oh Trunks!" Bulma lept from her chair and smiled brightly. Trunks cringed at the dovey smile on her face. "We finally found you a worthy wife! Your father even approves of her."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You gave us permission that we could find you your mate and we have."  
  
Trunks swallowed the lump in his throat. 'Wife? I dont want a wife. I want Goten. He'll...he'll never come back to me. Now that he knows I'm a Briefs. What do I do?' Trunks narrowed his eyes slightly. "Who is it?"  
  
"Merian Chang. She's the daughter of a Chinese politician. She's very pretty and she has a wonderful attitude, not to mention all the social stature that she and her family have in China." 'Oh Kami....Goten. I dont want that stupid girl. Damnit. If only..if only I had told you that night. The night when I fell in love with you.' Trunks raised a delicate eyebrow. "You two will be married in a week."  
  
"A WEEK?!" Trunks stoic manners dissolved.  
  
"Sorry sweetie, but sooner the better and I think-Trunks?" Bulma glanced up from her reading to notice her son was gone. Then she heard a door slam followed by sounds of things breaking. She grimaced. "Maybe I should have waited...."  
  
Trunks banged his head against his wall. "NO!" he yelled, tears threatning to fall. "No," he whispered. 'This can't be happening! I dont want her. Please, please come to me Goten. I dont think I can live without you...' "Goten," Trunks breathed, falling asleep, to exhausted from his tears to continue.  
  
* * *  
  
Thanks for reviewing. Its greatly appreciated! *glomps her reviewers* ^_^  
  
Is anyone getting sad over this, other than me? Hmm. 


	6. Hurt

disclaimers: I own it all!!! HAHAHAHAHA! Wanna see *shows documentation*  
  
Goten: Its not real  
  
AK: WHAT?!  
  
Goten: *grabs paper and tears it up* Thank Kami she doesn't own it.  
  
Ak: Your just scared that I'd have yummy, lemony scenes with you and Trunks. @_@  
  
ENEMIES OR LOVERS?  
  
Goten leaned idly in his office chair, pen tapping against a stack of papers his secretary had left on his desk. Goten reread the last statement of one of the documents for the tenth time and he still wasn't focused enough. His thoughts kept drifting to Trunks. He wanted so badly to talk to him, to touch him, and kiss him but those were frivolous wishes. Goten could not go to him and Goten knew for a fact that Trunks wouldn't come to him. Goten wearily sighed and rested his head in his folded arms.  
  
Pan peeped inside her uncle's domain and noted that Goten's shoulders were shaking. Pan realized painstakingly that sobs were racking the young man's body..again. The teenager wrapped her arms around Goten's thinning frame. Pan frowned, Goten was far too skinny for her liking. She could practically only feel bones and flesh, not a spec of muscle on him. Pan rested her head against Goten's painfully protruding shoulder wings. "Uncle...why do you torment yourself like this? Just go to him Uncle."  
  
"I can't," Goten choked out.  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"Because...."  
  
"Not good enough Uncle. Try again." Pan smoothed back the raven locks and gently smacked him. Goten grumbled. "Don't be such a prude Uncle. I hate to see you like this. Uncle, go to him. Tell him how much you love him. Don't give up on your once chance of being happy."  
  
Goten withdrew from the hug, wiping his eyes across the back of his hand. The murky depths were bloodshot and Pan resisted the urge to just pound her senseless relative into the ground. Goten regained his breathing. "I want to, so bad! I want to be with him but....what will our parents do? Keep us apart," he answered his own question.  
  
"Not if you run away."  
  
"What are you saying?" Goten narrowed his eyes at the mischevious twinkle in his niece's.  
  
"Well, if you two love each other unconditionally, then if shouldn't matter whether or not everyone approves. You both deserve to be together. Take your money and just dissappear and never return." Getting no objection, Pan continued. "Go to him now." She kissed her uncle's forehead and watched him leave her, mind set on one goal; Trunks. Pan sighed. "I really hope this goes good....but I have a bad feeling..."  
  
Goten pulled up to Capsule Corporation and parked on the side of the road, waiting. It was 4:55. Trunks would be arriving from his work at 5:00. Goten was estatic. With a little help from Pan, Goten recieved all the convincing he needed. Goten tapped his fingers against the leather encased steering wheel, eagerly awaiting his koi's arrival. Three minutes remaining. Goten's car phone rang. Grabbing the offending device he opened it. "Nani?" Goten asked rudely.  
  
Pan's voice, tinged with anxiety, came through. "Uncle! Where are you?!"  
  
"I'm at Trunks."  
  
"No! You need to get back here-"  
  
"Why? You told me to come!"  
  
"Uncle, please, you have to-"  
  
Goten hung up on her and disconnected his phone. No interruptions. However, he was slightly worried about Pan. She sounded desperate. Goten shrugged and continued watching the dome shaped mansion. One more minute. Goten glanced wistfully at the phone. "Gomen Pan...."  
  
Pan gaped at the phone in horror, eyes having doubled in their size. "Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no!" Pan repeated, fixing her attention on the television screen. Nyobe was with her, the older woman sighed, snapping Pan from her self-berating. She redialed Goten's number, only to her sheer dismay, there was no answer. Pan angrily glared at the figures on the screen.  
  
"Today is a monumental day. Trunks Briefs has chosen a bride, Merian Chang, the daughter of Chinese diplomat. The two are to be wedded next Monday and the union has been slated to allow reporters inside. You know we'll be there to give you live coverage. This is Alexis Lang. Reporting back to you John."  
  
As the man started, Pan turned the television off. "What have I done?"  
  
"Hn. Its better off this way."  
  
"How can you say that Nyobe?!" Pan turned on the woman, giving her a scatching glowwer. "Those two love each other! We have to keep them together! This could be the only way to unite our two families, unless you enjoy this senseless fighting."  
  
"Of course I don't." Nyobe's expression softened. "Do they truly care for one another?"  
  
"...very much."  
  
"...Fine. I'll help you. We have to get to Master Goten as soon as possible. There's no telling what his mental condition may be after seeing Trunks and Merian together."  
  
"....Lets go."  
  
The black, stretch limo pulled in front of Capsule Corporation. Goten rolled the window down with a touch of button. Goten wanted to shout to Trunks, profess his undying love, and then drag him away to some place to live in hiding. Goten's breathing caught in his throat as he watched the driver open the door. Then....all...went straight to hell.  
  
* * *  
  
Thanks for reviewing.  
  
someone (they are cute, ne? Dont you worry, i'll make this a happy ending...maybe) Leaf(*pats Leaf back* It'll be okay. Lol. Next chapter it gets better) Saiyangirl*dbz*dbgt (Poor Trunksy-poo. He's strong, like Vegeta. Besides, Bra makes a guest appearance next chappie. I dunno if she should be supportive or if I should bastardize her?) lime (*cringes*yikes. okay, okay. Meiran is not going to be evil. She too has been kept from the one she loves. WUFEI! XD. Dont ask. I'm in the GW mode) Jupitor Knight (thank you! ^_^) tali (okay here goes. Gohan and Videl had Pan before Goku went evil. Goku chose Goten because he was young and easier to mold to fit as his heir image) Renn(i'm sure you want to kill me now for this cliffie) lora-helen(*looks all sheepish* what can I say, GW mode is here and its not going anywhere for a while. Thats why i'm not updating fast enough on my Yugioh and DBZ fics. Busy with the GW ones) Hi(your review prompted me to hurry. :P)  
  
As always, I really appreaciate the feed back! @_@ 


	7. disaster

disclaimers: I own it all!!! HAHAHAHAHA! Wanna see *shows documentation*  
  
Goten: Its not real  
  
AK: WHAT?!  
  
Goten: *grabs paper and tears it up* Thank Kami she doesn't own it.  
  
Ak: Your just scared that I'd have yummy, lemony scenes with you and Trunks. @_@  
  
ENEMIES OR LOVERS?  
  
All Goten could do was stare as Trunks and Merian made their way into Capsule Corporation. Tears coursed down his cheeks like twin waterfalls, his entire body was trembling. It took seveal minutes for reality to surface and it hit Goten with a vengence. He burst out into a fresh flood of tears, sobbing pitifully. All incoherent thought fled from his mind. The heart broken young man didn't hear the door open, didn't feel arms holding him tight, Saiyan senses did not pick up anything. He was floating in an abyss of self-pain.  
  
Pan bit her lip as she cradled her uncle's prone form. "Uncle?!" Pan glanced at Nyobe. "What do we do? He's not registering my words. What have I done? If only I hadn't sent him here."  
  
"Its not your fault Miss Pan. You didn't know." Nyobe sighed, getting in the driver's seat. "We had better leave before security sees us. Lucky for us we took the bus..."  
  
Pan held her uncle, smoothing the dampened strands of hair sticking to Goten's cheeks. "Oh Uncle...." Pan glared at the dome shaped building. How could Trunks hurt Goten like that?! She knew Trunks loved Goten. It didn't make sense. "Nyobe...do you think Uncle will ever forgive Trunks for decieving him?"  
  
"...Aah, Miss Pan, you shouldn't worry your mind with your uncle's problems. Your getting yourself sick by the anxiety." Nyobe smiled tenderly at the young Son. "Miss Pan, if you want to do anything for Master Goten, take care of yourself." Nyobe put a lock of ebony hair behind Goten's ear, the sleeping man sighed contently. 'I hope this doesn't affect you too badly...'  
  
* * *  
  
Trunks buried his head in his hands, stress getting to him. Mainly, the whole deal with Merian. The girl wasn't all that bad, she was incredibly kind and wasn't too bad of a looker. In fact, she was like the female equivalent of Goten. Trunks sighed. Goten... He feared the worse when Goten learned of the engagement. If it had been Goten getting married, then he would probably react rather irrationally. Trunks only hoped that Goten had a smarter head on his shoulders. Trunks raised his moisty eyes, staring out of the window. He ~wanted~ Goten to be in his life. He wanted Goten to be the one he saw every morning. He yearned to just kiss the other boy, making all their problems evaporate but Trunks knew he was only fantasizing. Goten could never be his. Both of their parents would hunt them down and seperate them for life.  
  
Trunks rummaged through his desk's drawer, finding a picture of himself and Goten that had been shot the night of the party by his friends. Of course, neither of his friends knew that it was in fact the Son heir he was all over. Trunks chuckled, eyes sparkling with love. The two were mere inches from locking lips. Neither knew the photo had been taken until Sano present him with it. It was then Trunks knew he had to see Goten again. Their chance meeting in Kado Park further more caused Trunks to believe they were fated to be together forever..until that woman told Goten the truth and Trunks in turn had learned the truth.  
  
"Why?" Trunks whispered, fingers darting over the figure in the angel costume. A tear dropped, splashing. The door opened, revealing Merian. The young Chinese woman smiled at Trunks warmly. "Merian?"  
  
"Trunks....run away to him. Take him and never let go."  
  
Trunks lips parted in shock. "M..Merian?"  
  
Merian sat beside Trunks, her kind sable eyes full of understanding. She pulled a locket from her neck, opening the little heart. A picture of Merian and a young Chinese boy with quick, handsome features were holding hands. "Thats my love, Wufei. I was taken from him to be your wife. Our love was not accepted by my family. You see Trunks, Wufei is a warrior of our people and the union between my family and his is unacceptible. Like, with your love, our families hate each others. I have made my decision Trunks. Come midnight, I'm leaving for home where I'll meet Wufei and we'll go to another country and start over. Trunks, you must decided what you want. Do you love him?" Trunks went to open his mouth when Merian silenced him with a finger to his lips. "Dont answer that yet. Allow your heart to tell you. Goodbye Trunks and good luck. I hope we meet again on better terms." Merian kissed Trunks forehead softly, like a sister, and left the room.  
  
Trunks glanced at the picture again. 'Allow my heart to tell me?' Trunks sighed, listening with undisguised purity. His heart thumped painfully loud against his chest, the irregular heartbeat came when he thought of Goten. A tingling sensation in the pits of his body, his soul he determined, ripped through. 'Is my heart telling me, I love Goten?' As if in response, it skipped a beat. Trunks nodded to himself and grabbed the keys from his desk.  
  
* * *  
  
Goten, after a long time of convincing Pan and Nyobe he would be fine alone, sat by himself in his dark bedroom. The lights were out, not having the gall to turn them on and be met with reality. He fondled a knife, his mind filled with pain that was causing him to react blatantly. Carelessly, he skimmed the blade across his left wrist. The pain didn't hurt, in fact, it felt good like an aphrodisiac of pleasure. He cut deeper, moaning. (masochist, ne?) Tepid blood flowed from the wound, already pooling around his body. Goten moved to his right wrist. Just as he went to slash it, the door to his bedroom was kicked down. The surprise startled Goten so much that he cut down. All he remembered before blacking out, was arms holding him and the soft whispers of an apology.  
  
* * *  
  
MEEP! @_@ I did a boo-boo. Goten die!!?!?! ;_; Be patient and you'll find out!  
  
Thanks for reviewing!!!! ^_~  
  
lime (lmao, yes, Merian is kept from WUFEI! *giggles* lol, no more Chichi's! whoo-hoo!) Leaf (see, it turned out right!:P ^_^) lora-helen (GW! whoo-hoo! love the show. hee hee!) angel (you were right, poor lil goten..) Christina (here it is :P) chibi (thanks!) 


	8. I love you

disclaimers: I own it all!!! HAHAHAHAHA! Wanna see *shows documentation*  
  
Goten: Its not real  
  
AK: WHAT?!  
  
Goten: *grabs paper and tears it up* Thank Kami she doesn't own it.  
  
Ak: Your just scared that I'd have yummy, lemony scenes with you and Trunks. @_@  
  
ENEMIES OR LOVERS?  
  
Trunks leaned over the prone figure on the hospital bed, the pale amber moonlight casting an angelic halo on the sallow face. He took hold of a limp, bandaged hand and rested against his chest as tears rolled down his cheeks. He couldn't believe it. He couldn't understand why Goten would try and commit suicide. Trunks sighed. "I havent known you for very long but I...do know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to hear your voice so much right now. I was too scared to admit how I feel. I..I ddnt want to lose you I agreed to marry Merian. I was such a fool. Your the only one for me." A lump formed in his throat. "I love you Goten," he laid his head against his chest as if the emotional pain was too much to bear. Fingers twitched in his hand and Trunks immediately raised his head to stare into liquid pools of chocolate. "Goten!" he cried, tears dropping against the other boy's cheek. "I....I oh Kami Goten. Why did you do that?!"  
  
Goten cleared his throat, eyes sliding shut again. "I hate you. Leave me alone," he rasped hoarsely.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Go back to your wife." Goten's lower lip trembled as he spoke the last word. "I want you out of here Trunks." He reached for the button beside his bed and Nyobe entered, wide eyed. Pan followed nimbly, casting a confused glare at Trunks. The violet haired man, head bowed, hastily exited the room but not before glancing at Goten one last time. Then......he was gone.  
  
Pan stared at the crystalline drops flooding from her uncle's eyes like twin dams. "Uncle, what happened with Trunks? Why did you do this?" She asked, gesturing towards his slitted wrists. He opened his mouth then shut it in indecision. "Nyobe would you please step outside for a few minutes. I wish to speak with my uncle in private." Nyobe nodded, shutting the door behind her. Pan sank onto the bed. "Oh Goten...Trunks loves you very much." Goten clenched his jaw muscles tightly. "Dont you know that? I recognized it when I first saw the way you acted when his name was mentioned and I've seen it with him. When he brought you in, he was devasted. He could barely contain his anger at how slow the doctors were going and then....when they said we could visit, he was so hopeful. The way he looks at you, the way he seems to brighten when your around. Goten....you can't give up on him."  
  
"Done lecturing me?"  
  
Pan sighed in annoyance, glaring reproachfully at her uncle. "You can be such an ass sometimes!" Pan growled, switching the television screen on to what she had been watching only a few minutes before. A woman was reporting. "Merian left Trunks for her own country. It would seem that there was another in her life. Just as there was another in his life. He called the wedding off Goten. He did it for you because he loves you."  
  
Goten refused to meet his niece's probing eyes. "I dont care..."  
  
"Dont give me that bull! If you want to be blinded by your pride, then your just as hard headed as Grandpa! I hate this so much Goten. If only you and Trunks would get together again and announce your love than Grandpa wouldn't have a choice but to make peace with Vegeta. Dont you see?! You could have changed our lives. This stupid feud could end. Are you willing to end our one chance at reconciliation?" Pan went to the door, hand on the knob. "I think you should know something. There's security cameras in every room." She tossed him a remote to a small television resting on a cabinent. "Watch it."  
  
Goten clicked the television on and saw himself. Pressing stop and the rewind he caught site of Trunks, leaning over his bed. Of Trunks crying. Of Trunks kissing him. Then, to ten minutes before, Trunks began to talk. Goten's jaw dropped at the words and he found himself crying again. Especially with....the last three words before Goten woke up. ~I love you.~ Goten sobbed himself to sleep.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Pan ran after Trunks, sensing the man's ki. She found him outside of the hospital, sitting on the steps and weeping to himself. She slung her arm over his shoulders, holding him close. "Ssh, Trunks. Please dont cry about that idiot uncle of mine. He's a stubborn ass." She sighed, wiping the tears from the older demi's face. "Go back in there. Dont let this end just because Goten's being a prat. He needs you and you need him."  
  
"I dont need him Pan. I love him."  
  
"Then prove that by staying here."  
  
"He doesnt want me to be here. I wont cause him strife by staying."  
  
"Your as bad as him. Fine, you go on back and live your lonely existence. I give you a week before you start missing Goten." Pan started to leave when Trunks hand on her shoulder stopped her. "What is it?"  
  
"I.....okay. I'll stay but please...help me get him back."  
  
"Your asking for help from a Son?" She raised a brow.  
  
"Uh.."  
  
"I'm joking! Come on! I want you to be the first thing he sees in the morning. Trunks, you'll see that your two were meant to be. I just know it."  
  
"I'm glad your so enthusiastic."  
  
"Someone has to be.."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~~~@@  
  
Sorry its so short! The next chapter will be longer but I had to set up this scene the way it is. Thanks for reviewing. 


End file.
